Every Heart
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Sean's house caught on fire, forcing him to move into the NelsonSimpson household. How will the two teens deal with living under the same roof? Sean POV Slight AU
1. Frightened By The Neverending Night

**Every Heart**  
Chapter 1: Frightened By The Neverending Night

"SEAN! WAKE UP!"

Drowsily I open my eyes, to Ellie's frantic screaming. Everythings so bright... What the he-- HOLY CRAP!

"Ellie, get out of here!"

"Sean--"

"GO! I'll be fine, just hurry up and go!"

Ellie nods and runs out the door. Lucky it's clear over that way. I jump up and look around. I know there's something I just NEED to grab. But I don't know what. So I run into the bedroom, as the fire's getting near. Quickly, I plunge my hand into the pile of shirts in my dresser. I feel something and pull it up.

"There."

I got something, I feel better. I turn around and run out of the building, clutching whatever it was I grabbed. It feels like a picture.

Finally I get outside. There's ambulances, firetrucks, and police cars, lining the street. A police man comes up to me, and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You okay, son? Is there anyone else in there?"

"I was the last one to come out, it was only me and my girlfriend in there."

"But are you okay?"

I don't know why. But it was right then that it hit me. Where the heck am I gonna live? Oh God... I have no where to go.

"Son?"

"I'm homeless..."

The police man patted my back, trying to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"Ok, son, where are your parents?"

"All the way in Wasaga Beach..."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are you here?"

So I had to explain the whole welfare deal to him. When I was done, he just nodded. Then he walked off to go do something.

Ellie got up from where she was sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Sean! Are you okay? What took you so long?"

I stuff the picture or whatever into my pocket, and hug her back.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh, Sean, what are you gonna do? Where are you gonna stay."

"I dunno, El... I dunno."

Suddenly there's someone behind me, and his hand is on my shoulder. Creepy. I turn to see that it's Mr. Simpson. What a random... surprise?

"Sean. I came over right away when I heard what happened! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

I let out a sigh.

"Mr. Simpson, I have nowhere to stay. Nowhere to go."

I know right then, that Ellie wants so badly to invite me to stay with her. But we both know that her mother hates me. That would never work.

"Sean, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're always welcome to stay with us, I know Spike won't mind."

What about Emma? I want to ask, but that's just silly I shouldn't care what she thinks about it. Should I? I almost say "No thanks." But then I realize... It is the only place I have to go. I gotta take the offer.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Mr. Simpson."

"Alright, Sean. We'll go in a few minutes."

I nod, and Mr. Simpson goes to talk to the that police man. I guess it's just to assure my safety or whatever. I look at Ellie, she looks shocked and mad.

"What are you doing, Sean?"

"Ellie, I need to stay somewhere."

"But with Mr. Simpson? Did you forget who his daughter is?"

"Ellie, don't worry! Emma and I, we are finished, over, remember? I'm with you now. Ok?"

Ellie wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head on my chest.

"I know, I just... Worry. You being around your ex. Your first girlfriend... It makes me nervous, Sean. I can't help it."

I wrap my arms around her as well, and stroke her hair in a calming way.

"It's alright, Ellie. It's alright. Don't worry, ok?"

She looks up at me and nods. I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok."

Her voice is so squeaky and high pitched. I know she's holding back the tears. She's trying to be tough. I lean down, and press my lips against hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, Sean."

Mr. Simpson walks over.

"Okay, I talked to the police man, and everythings under control. You can stay with us, a long as you need, Sean. Hurry up, ok?"

"Ok."

Mr. Simpson begins to walk to his car.

I hug and kiss Ellie one more time.

"I love you, Sean."

"Me too."

Then with that, I walk over to Mr. Simpson's car and get into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you Mr. Simpson."

"No problem, Sean."

He starts up the car, and I stare out the window, at Ellie. She's waving at me, and I wave back, as Mr. Simpson drives me away to his home.

* * *

A/N: Yet another new story. To be honest, this chapter has been written for at least a month. I'd just forgotten about it. This is actually bounced off an idea, from someone at a Degrassi forum. And I'm working on the next chapter! I know I have other stories I should be working on... Both, Gravitation, but still. I'm suffering a case of writers block for those two stories. Though, both of the cahpters are started. That's not the point of this note here, though.  
The story's name comes from an InuYasha song, the fourth ending, Every Heart. I decided that the next song that played would be the title... You know, if it was appropriate enough. Chapter titles are possibly gonna be random lyrics from the song.  
If anyone has ideas for future chapters, go ahead and give them to me.  



	2. A Warm Place To Be

**Every Heart**  
Chapter 2: A Warm place To Be

Mr. Simpson's hand comes waving past my face. 

"Sean? You there?"

"Whoa! Sorry."

I switch my gaze from out the window, to the dashboard.

"We're here."

I look up at the house. The same house I hadn't been in for so long. Suddenly a million thoughts come rushing through my head.

What will Emma do? Will Mrs. Nelson accept me? How long will I have to stay? What about Jack? And Ellie... Can I invite Ellie over? What would Emma do then?

Slowly I get out the car, while Mr. Simpson is already at the door, waiting for me. I jog over to him, and he opens the door. Both Emma and Mrs. Nelson look up from the couch. Mrs. Nelson gets up and hugs me.

"Oh Sean! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mrs. Nelson."

"Please, just call me Spike."

I nod, I forgot it's ok to call her by her nickname. Emma still hasn't said anything. She's just looking at me. I let it go, and bring me attention back to the adults.

"So where will I stay?"

"We figured it'd be best if you stayed in the basement with Emma. There's no way we're letting you sleep on the couch, and Jack has a cold. So we set up another bed in Emma's room."

Shock.

"Is that alright?"

I begin to worry about what Ellie will say. But, then... Ellie doesn't need to know where exactly I'm staying. It's no big deal anyways, Emma's just my room mate, and it's not like I chose or anything.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok."

Spike gives me one last mothely hug.

"You two should go to bed, you've still got school tomorrow."

Emma gets up and gives her mom a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Mom."

"Good night, Em."

Then she goes and does the same to Mr. Simpson.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Emma."

"Night, Sean."

"Good night, Mr. Simpson."

"Call me Snake."

I smile a little, and begin to wonder about his nick name.

"Night, Snake. Good night, Spike... Thank you."

"No problem, Sean. Good night."

As I follow Emma to the basement door, I realize... I don't remember ever being down here, even though she moved down here before we broke up. As we walk down the stairs, no words are exchanged.

Once we get to the bottom step, Emma gestures to a bed, rather low to the ground.

"You get to sleep there."

I'm rather surprised that those words happen to be the first ones out of Emma's mouth directed at me. I could've sworn she would have at least said... Something else.

I nod.

"Alright."

I have nothing else to say, right? Nothing.

I have no suitcases or anything to put down, so I just get to taking off my shoes. Then my shirt, then my pants. I can feel Emma watching me. Her eyes just burning little holes in my back.

I turn and stare right back at her. She quickly averts her gaze.

"What are you doing?"

What am I doing...?

"I'm getting ready for bed. I always sleep like this."

"Oh."

I pull up the covers, of the neatly made cot, and crawl into bed. It's cozy. Emma's house always gave off that cozy feeling... Well, whenever it wasn't giving off that awkward feeling.

I stare at the ceiling, it's not too attractive, but this is afterall the basement. My eyes begin to droop slightly, as I let out a yawn. But, befor eI can fall asleep, I'm dragged back into reality by a voice.

"I'm gonna turn the lights out, now."

"Whatever."

There's a slight clicking noise, and then it's just me and Emma. In the dark. Alone. I smirk to myself.

Deep down inside, I can still remember there was once a time where I would have killed for a moment like this. But now... It's just odd.


	3. Both of Us Are Mourning, Yet We Walk On

**Author's Note: **Just got over the 24-hour flu. Threw up for the first time in 4 years. It hurt, and I realize that I have no idea how bullimics can do that. Anyways, a new chapter for you, and it's my favorite so far. I think it'll actually go in a weird direction, that I did not expect it to go in...**  
**

**Every Heart**  
Chapter 3: Both of Us Are Mourning, Yet We Walk On

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I open my eyes, grogily, and let out a groan. Morning came too early. I waited for Emma to turn off her alarm clock. She never turned it off, it just keep beeping. I got out of bed, to try and find the source of the annoying beeping noise. While doing this, I realized that Emma wasn't in her bed. I shrugged it off though. If the alarm clock hadn't been constantly beeping, I might wonder about Emma's whereabouts.

After about five minutes I find the damn thing. I can't believe she keeps her alarm clock under her mattress. I mean who would... I can't believe she hid the alarm clock from me. Does she want to annoy me? I sigh, as I walk back to sit on my cot. At the foot of the bed, I see folded clothes, a towel, and a note.

_**Sean,  
I got some clothes from Joey and Craig, they should fit you.**__**  
You can take a shower if you like, I left you a towel, and a **__**  
wash cloth. Hope you have a good day!**_

_**- Spike**_

I grab the towels and clothes, and begin to head up the stairs, into the kitchen. I see Emma sitting at the table, a towel wrapped around her head, eating Golden Grahams. She glanced up at me, then looked away quickly. I swear she's trying to hide a smile.

I make it up to the bathroom. I hang up the towel on the towel rack, and place the clothes on the counter. I take my shirt off and look in the mirror. I can see why Em was hiding a smile. She was trying not to laugh at my hair sticking up in about seven different directions.

I shake my head, at the image I see in the mirror, and continue to get undressed. I get into the shower, it's the right temperature. It's not cold-warm or anything, like I got used to at home. It's hot-warm, it's perfect.

I reach for a bottle of shampoo. I open it and inhale the scent. I'm glad no one's around to see this, it makes me feel a little feminine. You know how the girls on shampoo commercials smell their shampoo. That's how I did it, and that's why it feels so feminine.

Coconut. The shampoo smells just the way Emma's hair always smelled, as long as I can remember. Is she still using the same shampoo? Nothing like how Ellie's hair smells though. Her's smells like... Like... This isn't good. It makes me glad I'm not a poet, writing poetry that describes El, or something.

I grab some soap and rub it into the washcloth, creating a nice lather. It smells kind outdoorsy. I can tell it's not Emma's, even if she spent a lot of time outside, she still never smelled like outside. She smelled like coconuts all around. Just as I think that, I notice the bottle of coconut body wash. She still must smell like coconuts.

After I dry up, and get my clothes on and everything, I take a quick look around the bathroom. I notice the tooth brush rack, with four tooth brushes. A purple one, a green one, a red one, and a blue one. That doesn't quite add up, there's three of them... I would say one is Jack's, but he doesn't even have teeth yet. Even if he did, he wouldn't need a tooth brush that big. I notice yet another note.

_**Sean,  
I also got you a tooth brush.**_

Cool. I hope it's the blue one.

_**It's the red one.**_

_**- Spike**_

Damn.

I walk back downstairs, Emma's not in the kitchen anymore. I pass by the empty kitchen with my dirty laundry. I walk down to the basement, or Emma's room, whatever. I noticed a washing machine and a fryer down there.

There she is, laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. It makes me wonder what's up there, but I let the thought go. I have no reason to take interest in anything she's doing. It's just Emma, right? I place my dirty laundry in an empty laundry basket.

I look around Emma's room, I didn't get a good look at it last night. For all I know, there could be something remotely interesting on her ceiling... I don't know. When I get to the night stand next to her bed, I stop, and stare at her clock. Slowly, I begin to glare at it.

I hate alarm clocks, now. I hate them.

"Do you always keep your alarm clock under your mattress?"

She smirks. I swear, it's rather smug looking. But she doesn't speak a word.

"Do you know how long it took me to find it?"

Nothing.

"It took me 5 mintues."

She scoffs, and you can hear the cockiness within her voice. "It took you that long?"

And now she's insulting me. I don't know which I prefer, her being quiet, or her insulting me.

"I thought you'd find it in at least two minutes. Funny."

It's the first morning, and already I'm annoyed to be staying with her.

"You think you could find it quicker than me?"

She sits up and looks right at me.

"I think I could."

"Alright, then. Give a minute to hide it."

I get up and grab the alarm clock, and begin to walk up the stairs. Emma put her hands over her eyes.

"Fine, but only one minute."

She then proceeds to count out loud. I wonder how long she'll keep up with that. I already know exactly where I'm gonna put it. She's at five by the time I've raced up the stairs. I run through the living room, and straight up the stairs. I get to the end of the hall, and pull open the closet door.

It's a lot bigger than I thought it could be. I could hide in there if I felt like it. But, just as I expected, it was filled with towels. ...And presents? That throws me for a loop, until I remember. It's December. Christmas is coming up, pretty quickly. I spaced out for a few seconds, until I remembered I have a dead line. Who knows how fast she's counting. I set the alarm to go off in one minute,shove the clock under a pile of towels, and shut the door, quietly.

I run back down stairs, through the living room, past the kitchen, and down in to the basement. Just in time to hear her say, "Sixty." She uncovers her eyes, and looks at me. Did she really keep her eyes covered? Or... Had she heard me and wanted to make it seem that way? Whatever. No time to ponder on that. We do have to be at school pretty soon.

"Alright, I'm going now."

She stands up, stretches, and begins walking up the stairs. I follow her, curious to see how off her guesses would be. I expect her to stop at the top of the stairs and wait a little longer. Instead, she goes right through the kitchen, past the living room, and up the stairs.

She walks past the bathroom. Past Jack's room. Past her parent's room. Right as we step in front of the closet, I hear a faint beeping noise. She opens the door, and pulls the clock out.

"Less than a minute."

I'm honestly in shock. How did she know?

"Am I right?"

I don't know what to say. I nod, slowly.

"H-How did you know?"

She smiles at me. It's a sad smile. The very kind I always faked for Mom and Dad when I was little.

"That's where everybody always hides things."


End file.
